


Ode to Karaoke

by elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule)



Category: Hymn to Aphrodite - Sappho, The Chilliad - Molly Hall
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Karaoke, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott
Summary: Sappho Klasma performs at the Oracle's karaoke night.
Relationships: Sappho Klasma/OFC
Kudos: 4
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	Ode to Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chilliad](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627514) by Molly Hall. 



Written, performed, and edited by me, elaineofshalott, based on the character of Sappho from Molly Hall's epic [_The Chilliad_](https://www.ofgeography.com/blog/categories/the-chilliad), and a little bit on historical Sappho's [_Hymn to Aphrodite_](https://web.archive.org/web/20070502034714/http://www.stoa.org/diotima/anthology/vandiver.shtml). Text of my poem below. More audio!Sappho (and other characters) at [_The Chilliad: Podfic Version_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718194/chapters/36537480).

Length: 2min 48sec  
File size: 1.50mb

**[Download mp3 here.](https://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Ode%20to%20Karaoke.mp3) **

Thanks to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting, and to the Voiceteam mods & my fellow Chilliad podficcers for cheerleading. <3

* * *

**ode to karaoke**

saturday night i'm  
upstairs at a frat party  
drunk-dialing rihanna.

she picks up on the third ring.

"sappho, babe," she says, "you  
beautiful hot mess.  
what is it this time?"  
i sob into the phone,  
"why won't she let me love her?  
i want to write her songs,  
blow her speakers up. i want  
to roll in her depths,  
royal her fantasies.  
be her paparazzi."

rihanna sighs.  
"go home, sappho, you're drunk."

i dream i'm a boombox  
in the arms of john cusack  
outside in the soft dawn  
in the 1989 classic film "say anything."  
i'm playing katy perry's "i kissed a girl"  
on repeat  
toward a dark window.  
inside, his crush is asleep  
on the breast of her delicate friend.

i wake up hungover,  
my dearheart's arm  
slung across my waist.

she holds up her phone:  
photo of me,  
smiling in my sleep.

i ask, "what happened last night?"  
she kisses my neck.  
"we found love in a hopeless place."


End file.
